


Unrequited Fantasty

by shuckyDarn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Crush, a really big douche, and jane is sad., in which jake is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyDarn/pseuds/shuckyDarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years. <br/>Three years since you've met him.<br/>It was on the internet, where you first said hello.<br/>He captured your heart with that goofy, somewhat suave 'double pistols and a wink.' </p><p>Someday, you'll see him in the flesh. <br/>Someday, you'll see his sweet, buck-toothed grin.<br/>Someday, you'll be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Fantasty

**Author's Note:**

> so sad

Three years.   
Three years since you've met him.  
It was on the internet, where you first said hello.  
He captured your heart with that goofy, somewhat suave 'double pistols and a wink.' 

Someday, you'll see him in the flesh.   
Someday, you'll see his sweet, buck-toothed grin.  
Someday, you'll be his.

When you went to see him, he gave you that same buck-toothed grin, but the sparkle in his eyes were dead.  
He said hello, but he sounded flat.  
Dead.   
Like he wasn't glad to see you.  
But no, you convinved yourself. He's probably just tired.  
He's probably just tired.   
Today was the day, you told yourself, that I would tell him how I feel, and he'll love me back.

Oh, how naive you were.

He tells you he wants to eat. YOu follow him in the kitchen, sitting down.

You sit next to him. You say you have something to say. 

His eyes are filled with curiosity. "What?" he says.

You take a deep breath, then pour your heart out.

You tell him about his adorable smile.  
You tell him about how after he's talked to you, you feel like you're walking on clouds.  
You tell him everything.

 

You tell him about how you loved him.

 

He's in shock.  
He tells you he doesn't think of you that way.  
You feel like your heart'd been ripped out and stomped on.  
How could he?  
But now you see the real problem.  
It's you.   
You are standing in the way of hom loving you.  
You want to die.  
You scream and rush up the stairs.   
You fall on the bed he made for you, sobbing and sobbing.  
You feel alone.   
You feel scared.  
You feel worthless.  
You want to die.  
You go into the attached bathroom.  
You see pills. He told you they were for his grandma.  
You open the cap.  
You get ready to end it all. But before you do, you hear the door open.  
No! No no no! You scream silently.   
It's Dirk.   
He looks at you in shock. He asks why?  
YOu break down, telling, pouring out the feelings you've kept these past three years.  
He nods.   
He hugs you.   
He assures you everything will be ok. He'll help you, he said.  
You drop the bottle and wrap your arms around him.

And you believe him.

Everything will be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so sad i know  
> i might make it into a series i hafta think about it


End file.
